


张先生和刘先生黏黏糊糊的周末

by Lamian



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 21:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19281295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamian/pseuds/Lamian





	张先生和刘先生黏黏糊糊的周末

张先生和刘先生的周末，要从一个黏糊糊的吻开始。

鉴于工作性质缘故，张先生和刘先生很难拥有一个共同的休息时间。尤其是剧组一个接一个进，连年初二都忙着开机的张先生，谁见了不说一句敬业呢？倒是苦了独守空闺的刘先生，只能抱着枕头暗骂一声，呸，工作狂！  
总之两人难得地有了一个共同的假期，当然是要好好利用起来的。“既然不方便出门，那当然只能在家里过咯。”刘先生如是说。  
“可在家里也不局限于床上啊？？？”莫名其妙就被美色诱惑到床边的张先生眨巴眨巴眼，耳朵尖儿红得就像刘先生昨晚看电视时抱着吃的樱桃。  
刘先生不说话，只摆出一副受伤的狗狗眼表情看向张先生。

外人可能不知道，张先生这个人，对于犬类生物向来没什么抵抗力。张皮特当年就是靠这一招卖惨卖乖吸引了他爸，水灵灵的狗狗眼看着就招人心疼，张先生想都没想的就把它带回了家。所以对于刘先生的狗狗眼，张先生整个人就像突然被放掉了气的气球，态度唰地一下就软了下去。  
可惜啊，张先生忘记了皮特这个前车之鉴。既然当初这么乖这么惨的皮特后来都能变成那个趾高气昂的撒欢样子，他又怎么能相信眼前的刘先生就真的是个小可怜儿呢？  
果然，刘先生看见了张先生的软化，寸步不让地就黏了上来。他一下把张先生给压倒在了床上，在张先生准备反抗前，埋进他的肩窝里，拿出了自己最奶最软的声音：“我都好久没见着你了。”  
这次撒娇的效果显然超出了刘先生的想象，先前张先生脸上所有羞涩不安的表情全部没有了，取而代之的是愧疚。张先生抬起手轻轻摸了摸刘先生后脑勺的碎发，硬硬的扎得手有些疼。  
张先生吻了一下刘先生的眼睛，小声说了句对不起。  
“那我想要补偿，”刘先生眯着眼睛笑起来，小虎牙也探出头来，“刚刚的程度还不够。”  
说完，刘先生一口咬住了张先生的嘴唇。

虽然张先生才是那个各大剧集里亲过不知道多少美少女的人，但他的吻技真的可以算得上出奇的烂，于是亲吻的主导权，就被顺理成章的交到了刘先生手里。  
刘先生的舌头在张先生的嘴里一寸寸地攻城掠寨，灵活程度令后者咂舌，恍惚间让张先生又想起了为了给自己表演用舌头给樱桃打结时，刘先生脸上扭曲又好笑的表情。  
但接吻途中分心显然不是个好习惯，至少刘先生觉得不是，于是很不爽的刘先生狠狠咬了一口张先生的嘴唇。

张先生常被形容成情欲的禁欲系，很重要一点就是因为这双嘴唇。微微向下的嘴角矜贵且自持，但丰润而饱满的双唇又暗藏引诱，实在叫人难以克制亲吻的欲望。  
刘先生轻轻啮咬着张先生的下唇，刚刚咬过的地方有些红肿破皮，被两人的唾液滋润过后更显莹润，像是烂熟的深红色浆果，只需轻轻一碰，那早已不堪重负的表皮就会开裂，馥郁的芳香气味席卷而来，甜美丰沛的汁水充斥于舌尖，甜腻的味道令人欢欣而着迷。  
嘴上忙活个不停，刘先生的手也没闲着，顺着张先生的腰线，轻车熟路地就滑进了上衣里。  
张先生先前还被吻得七荤八素的，这会儿倒是清醒了一点，他一把拍掉了刘先生在自己胸前点火的手：“干嘛呢？白日宣淫啊。”  
这话要是放平时，可能还有些威慑力。但现在的张先生被吻得双颊泛红眼神飘忽，上衣也被人揉得皱皱巴巴的高高拉起，浅色的胸膛和腹部都暴露在空气中……用这副尊容说着这么一本正经的话，实在是没什么说服力。  
刘先生显然也是这么想的，他嬉皮笑脸的凑到了张先生的耳边，压低声音说：“不干嘛，干你。”

趁着年长者被这句炸弹炸得大脑停止思考的时间，刘先生三下五除二地就把身下人给扒了个干净。张先生其实是个不太爱运动的人，他的人生目标里，完美的休息日里绝不会包含去健身房锻炼这一项。好在这人天生长了一副衣服架子的身材，不需要刻意锻炼肌肉也能把西装军服一类的制服给穿得夺人心魄。  
刘先生的手滑到了张先生腰侧的软肉，认识张先生有一定年头的人都知道，张先生的腰是他的一个死穴，只要不经意的一碰，他就会跟被惊着的兔子一样弹出去几米远。对此张先生给出的官方解释是他怕痒，但其实只有刘先生才知道，这儿是他最敏感的部位之一。  
少年人喜欢啃指甲，好好地一双手总是被啃得毛毛糙糙的，年长者说了他几次，却总也是改不了，于是只好定期带着指甲刀坐到他面前，一点点的把对方惨不忍睹的指甲修剪整洁。刘先生用指腹轻轻地在张先生的腰侧画着圈，不太光滑的指甲边缘偶尔刮蹭到皮肤，带起一传令人颤栗的快感，引得身下的人发出一声轻喘。

“分开这么久你都不想我么？”少年人对于对方的反应显然很满意，但脸上还是挂着那副可怜兮兮的表情，“就算不想我，也不想小恐龙么？”  
嘴上说着这么纯真无邪的话，手上做着的却是截然相反的手，刘先生一边撒着娇，一边拉过张先生的手，盖在了自己下身的“小恐龙”上。“小恐龙”已经隐隐有抬头的迹象，张先生修长纤细的手指刚一碰，就被火热的跳动血管烫得往回一缩，只可惜此时刘先生还紧紧地攥着他，所以张先生不仅没能如自己所愿的收回手，还被迫伸进了棉质面料里，与“小恐龙”来了个零距离的亲密接触。  
“小恐龙”越发的灼热起来，烫得张先生双颊飞满了霞红。刘先生此刻像是诱人堕落的恶魔，引导着张先生的手来回运动。由上至下，再循环往复，指腹不时地轻柔按压，尤其是路过沟壑时，抚摸“小恐龙”的头时要温柔……刘先生一边说着，一边手把手教导着张先生，骨节分明如玉般的手指止不住地颤抖着，刘先生说得越多，张先生的脸就越红，到后来，就连锁骨和前胸都泛起了一片薄薄的红色。

刘先生原本正在享受视觉和触觉上的双重快感，卧室的房门却突然吱地一声被打开了，张先生被吓得够呛，一把抓过了旁边的被子盖在两人身上。就是苦了刘先生了，“小恐龙”刚刚兴奋地站了起来，就差点被物理和心理的双重打击刺激得下半辈子陷入自闭。  
他忍着痛苦看了眼门口，张皮特小朋友此刻正叼着他爸的拖鞋，乖巧地坐在门口，一双水汪汪的眼睛写满了迷惑。  
“皮特！”张先生的声音里还残留着情欲的味道，他难得的破了音，“快出去！”  
张皮特歪歪脑袋看向刘先生，阿爸为啥这么凶？  
刘先生一时间不知道是应该先为了可怜的“小恐龙”哭一哭，还是应该为了眼前这两只哈士奇的吵架场面笑一笑。  
张先生原本想起身把皮特带出去，又想起自己现在可还裸着，又一屁股坐了回来，只好踢了踢刘先生的小腿，示意他去。刘先生指着自己被被子盖住的下半身一撇嘴：“小恐龙还醒着呢。”

还好，张皮特虽然皮，也还是个听话的小朋友，在被两个爸连哄带骗的劝了半天之后，皮特小朋友终于挪动了它尊贵的小屁股，离开了卧室。它前脚刚离开卧室，后脚卧室门就被刘先生长腿一伸给带上了，对此皮特小朋友只有一句话想说，委屈。

解决了张皮特这个大难题，两个人都是长舒了一口气。  
“你是真拿皮特当小孩子养了啊，它又看不懂。”刘先生说。  
张先生显然不同意这个说法：“狗的智商和小孩子差不多，皮特当然能懂。再说了他都叫张皮特了，不是我儿子还能是什么？”  
“那可得好好养着皮特了，”刘先生装模作样地长叹一声，“刚刚这一出差点让小恐龙灭绝了，万一你怀不上了，咱俩不就剩这么一根独苗了么。”  
说完，刘先生收获了来自张先生的一发爱之枕头攻击。

虽然调情惨遭打断，但这一切总不能这么没头没尾的结束，先前的动作把两个人都唤起了，在没有得到切实的满足前，空虚感被无限放大。  
这次换做了张先生率先吻住了对方，似乎是想要汇报接吻的学习成果，张先生一边回想一边重复刘先生之前的动作，先是舔吻，再是轻咬，直到两个人的胸膛都重新被情欲的烈火烧得滚烫一片。  
“行啊，学的还挺快。”刘先生在换气的当间儿还没忘调侃两句，“下次你粉丝就不会再嘲笑你亲嘴鱼了。”  
“那我一定在剧组勤加练习，多拍吻戏，早日让各位美女老师见识到我的进步。”  
“你敢！”  
小醋坛子一下就被打翻了，张先生看着少年人梗着脖子生气的样子，差点笑背过气去。刘先生这才明白过来眼前这人是在逗他玩，他也不恼，干脆一脑袋埋进了年长者的胸里，四处肆虐起来。  
张先生当着摄像机的面半真半假的说过刘先生爱摸他胸这么回事，听者也许无心，这事儿本身倒是的的确确存在的。从两人正式交往以来，刘先生对张先生的胸表达过很多次的偏爱，比如现在他就正手口并用地伺候着这一对小花苞。

和其他以身材好著称的男明星不一样，张先生的胸不是那样一整块结实而富有弹性的肌肉，非要形容的话，那手感应该是滑嫩而绵软的，就像是发酵过的面团。  
刘先生的左手将整个小面团握在手中，轻柔而有节奏的揉捏着，嘴唇也没忘记照顾那颗挺立的小红豆。它被唾液浸润得湿漉漉的，来回的吮吸和啮咬让它充血肿胀。刘先生甚至不时地配合着吮吸揉捏着张先生的胸部软肉，就好像他真的能从里面吸出来些什么一样。  
如果说这之前张先生还在犹豫，那此时他已经完全的陷入了情欲之中，下意识的挺胸、因无力而塌陷的腰……他甚至还主动伸出手将刘先生的头揽入怀中，只是为了更多一点点的快感。  
亲吻慢慢地变换了位置，从胸部下滑到了腹肌，灵活的舌头在肌肉的起伏间游走，刻意在腰间敏感区停留。舌头带来的刺激和之前的手指完全不同，它更柔软也更湿滑，这样的触感让人陌生而又更加渴望……不知不觉间，张先生的下半身也渐渐抬起了头。  
刘先生从床头柜抽屉里摸出一瓶润滑剂，把大半只都给挤在了手上。他和张先生还是第一次做到这么后面，虽然已经利用网络资料进行了充分的学习，他还是希望两人的初次体验里，美好能够多过痛苦。

凝胶状的润滑剂在火热的手心融化成粘稠的液体，散发着草莓味的手指逐渐接近那个入口，它小心翼翼地扣开了大门，试探着往前进。  
一根手指并没有什么问题，虽然有些奇怪，但在张先生的努力放松下，刘先生还是轻松地走了进去。  
客人不断探索着房子的两壁，四处摸索着寻找那个令人欢愉的小可爱，终于，在一声甜腻异常的喘息从张先生的嘴角漏出来时，刘先生明白，他找到了。

刘先生的指尖不断地来回碾过那块软肉，惹得身下的张先生浑身止不住的颤抖，喉间打转的轻吟一声甜软过一声。  
卧室的隔音效果很好，但要这么直接的叫出声来，张先生还真不好意思。他突然支起上身，单手环住刘先生的脖子，舔舐起对方的喉结来，似乎想通过转移注意力的方法，让自己听起来没那么色情。  
和寻常人不同，刘先生的敏感带在脖子，尤其是喉结，这还是两人某次闹成一团时张先生意外发现的。  
脖子是个危险又色情的地方，昂着头朝你露出白皙纤长脖颈的猎物是在表示臣服，表示完全的相信，也表示它愿意把自己最脆弱的部位暴露在你面前任你处置。这很容易激起雄性生物的控制欲，从而转化为精神上的刺激。  
但对刘先生来说，这种刺激的来由稍稍有些不同，脖子被触碰会让他感觉到威胁和紧张，肾上腺素分泌激增，全身的感觉神经都被调动起来，快感和痛觉都成倍增长。“有点像是独唱和合声的区别。”中二少年刘先生说。

一开始，这个策略似乎是奏效的。当张先生的舌尖开始在刘先生的喉结位置打转时，那令人发狂的手指也停止了运动，可还没等张先生缓过神来，它又以更猛烈的方式继续进攻。这一次，张先生连撑住自己身体的力气都没了，他整个人都挂在了刘先生身上。  
一根、两根……一直加到第四根，张先生的喉咙里已经只剩下了细小的哭声，不过这哭声里却全然听不到痛苦。  
手指被一口气撤了出来，带出一声惊呼。持续不断的刺激被突然终止，此时张先生就仿佛踩在云里，整个人轻飘飘的，没有一点真实感。  
好在这样的状态并没有持续很久，有什么比手指更火热也更大的东西一点点地填了进来。也许是漫长的前戏带来的好处，除了刚开始的时候有些生涩感，剩余的部分还算是顺利。

当彼此完全契合的时候，张先生和刘先生都同时往外吐了一口气。  
爱情的确是建立在两个灵魂间的沟通之上的，可没有肉体上的感知的柏拉图式爱情，却始终有一块空缺。彼此相爱的人怎么会忍受无法触碰对方呢？那些由荷尔蒙带来的变化指引着你去抚摸、亲吻你的爱人，想要靠近他、拥抱他，想把他揉碎了塞进自己的身体里……对于爱人身体的渴望，是每一个人类的本能。  
此刻，他们就像是两块被完整了的拼图，曾经缺失的那一部分终于被对方用爱补齐，成为一对完整的生命体。

待到张先生适应且放松下来后，刘先生才扶住对方的腰，开始缓缓地抽动起来。  
很难用语言去形容那种被包裹和压迫住的感觉，有些许的麻痒，一点点胀痛，更多的是快感。每次狠狠进入对方的身体再往外抽出时，刘先生都仿佛觉得自己的内脏也被连带着用力拽了出来，不仅仅是他为眼前人而跳动着的那颗心脏，还有他的大脑，已经完全放弃了思考，只靠本能在运动。  
在和喜欢的张先生做爱这件事，连他的思考都夺走了。

张先生也没好到哪儿去。  
从刘先生进来的那一刻开始，他所有关于性的认知都被颠覆了，与前列腺快感比起来，之前所有曾经体验过的快感都不值一提。刘先生是个生手，没什么经验只会横冲直撞，可偏偏他的每一次撞击都恰好狠狠地落在了张先生的快乐小按钮上。强而持续的快感激得张先生有些眼前发黑，就像是他体内所有的神经都被调动起来去接受快感，再没有多余的感受器留给视觉了。  
他感觉自己就快要从内里烧了起来，身后一片的火热，分不清是来自于刘先生还是他自己。可身前却是冰冷一片，刘先生的裤子只拉开了拉链，冰凉的皮带扣就这么紧紧地贴着张先生的下体上。  
张先生开始哭了起来。  
他听见了自己细细的抽噎声，这声音又软又细，完全不像是自己发出来的声音，倒更像邻居家小母猫发情时的叫声。  
极致的刺激让他浑身止不住的颤抖，烈火和寒冰在他体内汇聚，他的五脏六腑和大脑全被搅得一团糟，此刻除了快感，他什么都感受不到，也什么都不想要。

刘先生拉着张先生换了很多个不同的体位，传教士式、侧位、骑乘、后入……最后还是回到了最初面对面的位置。张先生则是完全被欲望之火给烧化了，他全程都软得像是一汪水，只能任由刘先生把自己捏成什么模样。  
最后的最后，小恐龙颤抖着倒在了洞穴里，张先生则是眼前一片漆黑，绵长的呻吟骤然拔高又戛然而止，没来得及出口的尖叫只好化成了白浊撒满了两人的前胸。  
刘先生看向张先生，后者此刻正在猛烈的呼吸，被吻痕染得青紫一片的白皙胸膛也随之激烈地上下起伏，粘稠的白色液体点缀其上，就像是偶然泄漏出的乳汁。  
“我帮你把胸上的奶舔干净吧。”  
在被又一次拉回情欲的漩涡前，张先生听见刘先生这么说。

——————END——————


End file.
